


Reptiles

by LimeSoldier



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeSoldier/pseuds/LimeSoldier
Summary: Sci-Fi. AU. Flustered crimson.





	1. Chapter 1

爬行动物

1.01

管道队来的那天下起了锈雨。

起初斯通斯没有意识到他们会来。他长久地站在餐厅的窗边，看着对面的建筑物逐渐变成一种令人心慌的赭红色。锈雨是从他十岁那年开始的，战争结束后政府在卡莱尔、伯顿、哈德斯菲尔德和南安普顿附近各安置了过滤机，那几台聒噪的大家伙工作了三四年，雨水才重新变得澄清透明。上一场大面积的铁离子雾是半年前的事，斯通斯还记得自己怎么忧郁地坐在窗边，抱着腿让所有童年回忆像电影画面般在脑子里缓慢地掠过。

不是所有地方的雨都是红的。锈雨的分布点集中在东亚、东澳大利亚和西欧。马奎尔在北非见过浅绿色的雨。“鬼知道里面有什么”，他抬高了音调，“反正不是铁。”在北美，哈里凯恩经历过比浅绿色更糟糕的情况。砂岩在雨水中缓慢融化，他穿着厚厚的防护服，可总觉得自己的肩背正在溶解。凯恩本来就有些紧张兮兮的，说这段话时语气比以往更为严肃。斯通斯说了个笑话——他早就忘了自己说了什么——哈里凯恩之外的所有人都笑了。 

远处的教堂顶在红棕色烟尘中若隐若现。在伯顿，在基地旁边的城镇，依然有许多人每周做礼拜。外来者造访的那几年，教堂里的人甚至比之前更多。他们中的很大一部分相信眼前的浩劫是天启的开端，他们也相信人类做不了什么。

斯通斯自己都不明白他们怎么赢的。

平台上有人正朝主楼的方向走来，没有走地下通道，独自在锈雨里穿行。铁离子雨没有腐蚀性，却也没那么好洗，在锈雨里待上几分钟，你就会变得锈迹斑斑，“生锈”不再是个隐喻。斯通斯从没见过这个人，不在伯顿，也不在其他任何地方。对方突然站住脚，抬起头，对上斯通斯的视线。那是张年轻的脸，脸上和头发上沾着红锈。他没穿带有任何标志的衣服，看起来像个士兵，又跟斯通斯认识的所有舰兵不太一样。他们对视了几秒钟，接着对方移开视线，低下头，继续往前走进了大楼。

沃克问他在看什么。斯通斯说：“楼底下有个我们不认识的人。”

沃克想了想：“可能是管道队的。他有多高？”

“我不知道他多高。你站在我这来，你看从这个角度能不能看出他有多高？”

沃克随意往外瞥了一眼。“下雨了。”他忽略了斯通斯的话。

1.02

外来者造访的第二年，人类意识到这不是末日。或许未来真有个末日，但不是现在，也不是因为这些沉默的家伙和它们缺乏破坏力的舰船。俄罗斯人在北极圈捕获到了一艘船，此后人类使用的所有舰船都来自于它。先是中国的科研团队，接着是美国人。很快NASA表示他们有了“重大进展”。那时外来者已经把管道挖到了第二层。在普遍的认知里，第一批舰船是来考察的，它们没有携带太多武器。落地后造访者开始往山脉和高原打洞，用人类无法理解的速度修建起被称为“管道”的地下建筑。每隔几百米会有个基站，附近会有大量实验点。它们惧怕紫外线，同时像人类一样需要氧气和水。

“我小时候以为第一批来的外星人会是硅基文明。”戴尔曾经告诉过斯通斯，当时他们还是初级舰兵，躺在舰队的双层床上。戴尔睡在斯通斯上铺。他们都有点困，但都还没法入睡。

“你指什么？”

“变形金刚。”戴尔小声说，“你有没有看过电影？”

“一直在爆炸的那个？”

“就是那个。我跟我同学打了个赌，他说外星人会是异形那样的。还有个女孩，她喜欢ET和星球大战，喜欢皱巴巴的大眼睛外星人。但我觉得会是大家伙，能变来变去。”

“那不合理。”斯通斯说，“它们靠什么驱动？”

“胸口有那个……我不记得了，有个蓝色的，能量源一类的东西。”

“听起来就不合理。”

“硅基文明。你不能用我们的观念去思考。”

“硅基文明应该怕水不是吗？你也学过电路。”

“我当时没有。”

“你不能相信电影。我小时候以为……”斯通斯说，“我会成为蜘蛛侠。”

“你是傻逼吗？”戴尔从床上跳起来，往外探出脑袋看着斯通斯。斯通斯傻笑起来，戴尔也跟着傻笑起来。

几年之后，等经历过不同的舰队，最后在伯顿的国家基地重逢，他们还会像当年一样突然同时傻笑起来。德勒阿里说我们这里只能容忍一个傻逼，你俩得决一死战，输的人滚蛋。他们举行了游戏比赛，起初只针对他俩，最终报名人数多达十八人。哈里凯恩也想参赛，但被全票否决排除在外。因为凯恩得当裁判。

“为什么是我？凯尔沃克也可以当裁判。”凯恩说，“乔丹亨德森也可以。”

“乔丹要参赛。”沃克一边咬着苹果一边回答，“我没什么公信力，如果我当裁判，他们只会忙着骂我。”

“我当裁判他们就不会骂我了吗？”

“骂不骂你跟我无关。”沃克看着他，接着突然笑了起来，“哈里我们爱你。你要当个好裁判。”

那场比赛鬼鬼祟祟又声势浩大，他们原本打算瞒着舰兵以外的所有人，最后的期待仅仅是“只要加雷斯不知道就行了”。所有工作人员都参与其中。他们买了新的游戏机器，准备了奖杯和奖品，还摆了六台摄影机。斯通斯第一轮就碰上了林加德，很快被横扫出局。“我的手柄有问题。眼镜也有，它没那么3D。”斯通斯申诉了很多次，但没人理他，所有人都在大厅里看亨德森和斯特林的第六场对决，所有人，连厨师和消防人员都在。

戴尔直到半决赛才被最终的冠军阿里淘汰出局。加雷斯•索斯盖特亲自给阿里颁了奖。奖品非常丰厚，其中包括可以使用半年的餐券和随意辱骂队友的权利。

凯恩问索斯盖特什么时候知道的。索斯盖特微笑着说：“哦。我从第一天就知道。”

没人提起比赛的初衷。去他妈的初衷。

1.03

许多人以为真正在舰船上生活的人会对舰船游戏嗤之以鼻，事实上它们在舰兵中非常流行。最受欢迎的两款游戏，一个叫“大扫荡”，另一个叫“驱逐舰”。前者是款在线pvp沙盒对战游戏，支持私人服务器，玩家可以自行选择阵营。斯通斯每次都想选人类士兵，可他打得不好。他打得最好的是一种变异地下生物，有着淡紫色的皮肤和金色的角，使用镭射枪。他给自己的角色取名叫“雷”。“驱逐舰”的玩法则要复杂一些，它像是角色扮演游戏，需要前往地图不同的角落。两款游戏都与外来造访者有关。

斯通斯对这两款游戏都不算精通，而他的同伴都打得太好。有时他宁可待在自己的房间，打一款名为“Deep Down”的管道游戏，在不同的基站和实验场穿梭冒险。Deep Down也是沙盒游戏，它没有真正的结局，只有数不清的基站和没有尽头的管道，你可以不停探索，也可以选择某个地方住下来，维持地下水管道的正常运作，保证制氧机能完成产氧循环，孤单地生活，还可以养几只管道老鼠什么的。斯通斯想起它的时候就会去打一会儿。他想过，如果真能碰上管道兵，就问问他们地底究竟有什么，管道到底有没有尽头。

管道兵通常都是大个子，身高超过六英尺，大部分高于六英尺三英寸。他们平时不跟普通舰兵一起训练。他们也不做与普通舰兵相同的事。斯通斯还在埃弗顿的时候，舰船里有个来自美国的大胡子管道兵，光头，满身纹身。他是个虔诚的基督徒，每顿饭前都会祈祷。他从来没有对斯通斯描述过管道。“不亲自下去是不会知道的。”他说，“但你不该下去。”他比斯通斯年长得多，斯通斯在他眼里只是个咬着奶嘴的宝宝。

加雷斯•索斯盖特说会有管道队成员跟他们一起训练的时候，斯通斯甚至有些兴奋。跟那些孤僻的大家伙待在一起，看着他们面无表情的脸，问几个关于管道的问题，尽量不要表现得像个白痴。“管道底下有什么？”“你会在管道里待多久？”“那些老鼠吃什么？”“你吃什么？”

加雷斯没说他们到底什么时候来，只是像一直以来那样摆出对世间万物都了然于胸的表情。“情况会有些复杂。”他语气严肃地说，没解释“情况”是什么，也没描述到底有多复杂。他的视线在斯通斯脸上停留了两秒钟才移开。应该不是错觉，可等斯通斯跟沃克描述索斯盖特的眼神，沃克皱着眉头，露出了嘲讽的神情：“你就是那种觉得全世界都在关注你的人。”斯通斯不得不开始怀疑自己。

1.04

晚饭后雨仍然没有停，锈色没有减退反而变得更深。天气预报说这场铁离子雾来自林肯郡，斯肯索普东部，本来是朝威尔士的方向去的，在谢菲尔德被峰区阻拦，转了个弯，以很快的速度飘向伯顿。伯顿的过滤机正在维修期，情况比较恶劣。为了保护伦敦，他们开启了北安普顿的备用过滤机。

斯通斯检查了晚上的任务清单，他们没什么可做。餐厅大部分的灯都关了，只为因会议或加练而误了晚餐时间的舰兵留下了小块用餐区。

“如果我们现在去淋一会儿雨，等下直接跑回房间，应该没人会发现我们。”他看着沃克。

“为什么是复数？”

“什么复数？”

“为什么是‘我们’？我没说要淋雨。”

“你会陪我的不是吗？”

“我洗过澡，还用精油擦过身体。你能闻到我有多香吗？我现在只想回房间，打开音响，享受一个美好的夜晚。我他妈为什么要去淋雨？”

“外面可红了，Kyle。”

“你可以去。”沃克说，“我不会拦着你。”

斯通斯在Penistone的家乡有条沿着马路蜿蜒的河，每当下过锈雨，河水会变成鲜艳的橘红色。他坐在桥上，双腿穿过木质栅栏，在水流声中前后摇晃。空气里有铁锈的味道，橡树、山毛榉和栗树的叶片上红斑点点，马路上印着暗红色的车辙。防御站高踞在西边的火车桥附近，每到晚上，从它的顶端会打出一道绿色的、笔直向上的光线。当时已经有了第一代管道生物，小孩子们被告知不能再踏入河水，他们也会避开任何在黑暗中闪烁的地方。他问过老师河水里到底有什么。

“John，如果我们知道有什么，就不会这么害怕了。”

他等待了几秒钟，通往平台的感应门开启，铁锈的气味扑面而来，甜腻且让人呼吸困难。斯通斯深喘了一口气，迈步走进雨里。

当第一滴锈雨落到脸上，他的血液开始在脉搏里灼烧。他闭上眼睛，雨水顺着发梢缓慢地淌进领口。他无法抑制地想念故乡和亲人，想念那座暗红色的古老火车桥和被风磨损的石柱。等到天晴的时候，风卷起锈土，草地上又有了别的颜色，毛茛草、耧斗菜、蒲公英、雏菊、菘蓝。少年时代他在暮色里眺望远处金色的晚霞，总有种虚妄的错觉，仿佛天边是很远的远方，远得如同日月星辰，是永恒不可触及也无法探知的地方。之后他当了舰兵，在云雾里操纵过舰船，看过各种比例的卫星图像。等他再度看着远方的云霞，会立即想到那底下是巴恩斯利或哈德斯菲尔德，离利兹和谢菲尔德还差一段距离，浪漫缥缈的幻想便不复存在。

没人能理解斯通斯对锈雨的古怪情感。他用大型除草机修剪过自己的回忆，将所有日渐衰微破败的凸起夷为平地，接着安稳地睡在那里。

那个站在平台上的身影突然回到他的大脑。斯通斯睁开眼睛，看着自己的手指，锈水沉积在细小的沟壑里把指纹染成淡红色。他往前走了两步，走到陌生人曾经站过的地方。 

他抬起头，看向餐厅的玻璃窗。

餐厅微弱的灯光下，有个人站在窗边，在斯通斯站过的位置，低头看着他。

他穿着管道队的训练服，有着一张斯通斯刚刚见过的、年轻的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

2.01

伯顿训练基地有南北两座大楼，配置了全息影像的会议厅在南楼。午餐后索斯盖特为舰兵展示了武器更新后的数据。RX缓冲枪现在的冷却时间是0.38秒，脉冲枪射程增加了12%。Senum公司年初推出了VX系列的全新产品VX-D2030已经通过了测试。Senum声称它比之前的版本更灵活。索斯盖特让想申请VX-D2030的人举手，斯特林和凯恩互相看了一眼，之后斯特林举起了手。

“VX太轻了，但冷却时间更短。”后来凯恩向沃克和斯通斯解释，“我跟Raheem商量过，他申请D2030，我申请T-ARMED秋天要出的远程反应枪。我俩一起去俄罗斯。”

管道队也参与了数据发布会，穿着跟大家都不一样的制服，站在会议厅最后两排。他们非常沉默，全程没有发言。只有在会场极端安静的间隙，斯通斯才能听见他们在背后低声交谈的声音。

斯通斯偷偷看过他们在做什么，也许他注视了太久，那个曾在锈雨里跟他对望的男孩突然把视线投向他。斯通斯立刻转开脸。他听见对方开始与同伴说话，他不确定话题是否与自己有关。斯通斯后来知道那个男孩叫乔丹•皮克福德，东北人，来自桑德兰旁边名为华盛顿的小镇，身高六英尺一，年龄比斯通斯大两个月。每当看见皮克福德，斯通斯总会想起那张带着锈痕的年轻的脸。他当时就知道他来自北方，来自另一个被锈雨破坏过童年的地方。他没有向任何人提起这件事，连斯特林和沃克都没有。比起“沉默”，“回避”是更好的词。

皮克福德当时愣在窗边，或许认出了斯通斯，或许没有。让他愣神的也许是斯通斯脸上布满红锈的模样。

2.02

管道队员的见面会在第二天早上，斯通斯的首场试枪也在同一时间。等他赶到大堂，里面只有三五个人和吃剩的三明治，沃克给他端了杯茶。

“我错过了什么？”他问沃克。

“所有。”沃克告诉他，“他们还挺活泼的。”他开始翻找手上的打印件，“我向他们要了这个。管道队员的资料。你可以看看。”

斯通斯翻开第一页。

“啊。”他小声自言自语。

“你认识他？”

“不认识。为什么他在第一页？”

“我跟德勒讨论过，要去俄罗斯的人应该是他。”

“不。”

“‘不’是什么意思？”

 _“不”的意思有很多种。_ 斯通斯想。缓冲枪的光标对准了不远处的靶心。 _可以表示否定，表示眼前的事物不真实。_ 第一发子弹比目标向上移了三公分，这把枪比想象中轻得多。 _也可以表示拒绝，表示抗拒现实。_ 第二发子弹命中了靶心。他连着开了三枪，最后又补了一枪。全息影像闪烁起来。他摘下眼镜，呼出一口气。

“怎么样？”负责填写反馈表的女孩叫汉娜，大家喊她“Han”。汉娜有着典型英格兰西北海岸线的长相，棕色头发，圆脸，灰色的眼睛，嘴唇被涂成樱桃的颜色。

“太轻了。”斯通斯说。

“1.6千克。像玩具一样，不是吗？”汉娜的视线快速扫过资料栏，“这就是我们为什么需要外星科技。摇滚乐起源于非洲音乐。不融合新东西就没有好东西。想象一下十年前我们还在使用金属重型机枪。”

“有时候我想念复古枪械。”斯通斯说，“只是有时候。”

“等你长途跋涉的时候就不会想念它们了。”汉娜笑了起来，冲他眨了眨眼，“是这把还是早上那把？”

“这把。”斯通斯说。

“它是我最喜欢的。”汉娜低头在显示屏上打了个勾，“连射校准，省能源。我猜管道兵也会喜欢这把。”

“他们来试枪了吗？”

“来了一个。”

“哪个？”

“Jack Butland，你认识的。他选了ST-93脉冲枪。”

“我能试试吗？”

斯通斯对脉冲枪全无兴趣，他不喜欢脉冲枪留下的短暂电弧反应。但他担心汉娜会好奇他为什么要问关于管道队的问题，因为斯通斯自己也不知道原因，更不知道从何解释。在舰队，任何动机模糊的行为都会造成麻烦。

2.03

晚餐后斯通斯玩了会儿Deep Down。两天前游戏更新，他们往管道里放了新物种：一种会出现在温暖区域的蠹虫，尺寸类似地表常见的啮齿科生物。但他在温暖区域转悠了半个小时都没看到一只管道蠹虫。他很快放弃了，打算去餐厅找点吃的，如果运气好的话，那里还会剩下几块蛋糕。

他遇到了皮克福德。准确来说不算“遇到”，他路过大门时往外看了一眼，看到皮克福德在平台上冒雨走向主楼，就停下来等待。平台另一侧是他不常去的实验中心，他们也很少看见有人在平台上穿行。

皮克福德进门后才发现斯通斯。他还是穿着一件没有任何标记的深蓝色制服，脸上带着零星的红色锈斑。他的皮肤很白，锈痕比别人更明显。他站在门口，感应门闪烁着在他身后关闭。

“你们管道兵都不喜欢走地下通道吗？”斯通斯问。

“不。”皮克福德说，“我怪异。”

这是他们的第一次交谈。斯通斯仍然不确定对方是否能认出他，但他没法追问。“嘿你还记得那个淋雨淋得满身通红的傻逼吗？” _不。_ “那就是我。” _不。_ “我觉得你也挺喜欢淋雨的。” _不。不。_ “我觉得我们是同一种人。” _不。永远不。坚决不。不可能。_

“嘿你还记得……”

“你是从约克郡来的？”皮克福德跟他几乎同时开了口，斯通斯停了下来，皮克福德说完了自己的话，“John。”

“你认得我？”

“我问了Jacob。哦是Harry，哈里•马奎尔。我错过了见面会。他给了我舰兵的资料，我把它背了下来。”

“巴恩斯利。我从巴恩斯利来的。”

“哦。”皮克福德简短地应答，“好。”

他没有认出斯通斯。或许他忘了。他也许完全没当一回事。

“你要去餐厅吗？”他问斯通斯。

“对，我想吃点东西，然后……”

“好。我得去洗个澡。”他说，“回头见。”之后他行色匆匆地走了，没有听完斯通斯的话，没有再看斯通斯。“回头见”的“见”字跟着他走了几步之遥。

皮克福德的资料页上写着他来自埃弗顿。他就是贾吉尔卡时常提起的年轻管道兵。可贾吉尔卡从没说过他怪异。在贾吉尔卡和拜恩斯的描述里，“那个小孩”比当年的斯通斯温驯得多。贾吉尔卡也从没说过他比斯通斯要矮。斯通斯问沃克：“他是怎么当上管道兵的？”沃克问：“谁？”“皮克福德。”斯通斯把皮克福德的资料指给沃克看，“他只有六英尺一。如果他没法立刻摸到闸口就完蛋了不是吗？它们把管道建得很高。我在Deep Down里身高一米九五，哪怕是这样，我总死于按不到闸口。”

“包容。”沃克用念诗一样的语气说，“包容，宽达，忍让。多样性。每个人都有自己的机会。身高不是问题。管道队会接纳一个不够高的管道兵，就像舰队会接纳一个智力有明显缺陷的舰兵。”

“你说我？”

“谢谢，John。”沃克的视线越过斯通斯，看着某个根本不存在的远方，“谢谢你主动这么说。”

2.04

伯顿训练中心来了八个管道兵，正式管道兵只有四个：汤姆•希顿、尼克•波普、杰克•巴特兰德和皮克福德。皮克福德每天都去实验中心，其他管道兵从不去。英格兰舰队的目的地在中西伯利亚高原，人迹罕至且气候恶劣。三个管道兵都有任务，只有一个管道兵会进入最危险的乌卡管道，也只有一个舰兵同行。

公布名单的前一天斯通斯几乎夜不能寐。任何比螺丝起子更敏感的人，在斯通斯的处境下都会失眠。他甚至想过吃一颗红色药丸，那玩意能让你在五分钟之内进入梦乡，又在指定的时间后自然醒来。它没有副作用，也没有任何人因为它出现不良反应。科研人员解释过原理，斯通斯也知道它们很安全，可他仍然是舰队里唯一没有服用过它的人。他曾经做过一个梦，梦见其他人都发了疯，无法被分解的少量药物沉积起来最终毁掉了人类的大脑。他让这个毫无科学根据的噩梦作用于他的日常生活。

第二天他顶着黑眼圈去参加名单发布会。管道队已经在那里了，巴特兰冲他挥了挥手。索斯盖特没说过多场面话，他很快告诉所有人皮克福德会去乌卡管道。大家互相看了看，没有表达出过多的惊讶。哪怕有人觉得意外，那也是在许多天之前，在传闻变得沸沸扬扬之前，在皮克福德总是第一个进场和第一个离开之前。年轻的皮克福德。他看起来甚至不像个管道兵。

“而John。”索斯盖特把视线转向斯通斯，“John Stones。你陪他去。我们会进行为期……”

皮克福德举起了手。他的脑袋低垂着，眼睛大概看着地面。事情发生得有些快，斯通斯还没找到合适的表情面对索斯盖特，情绪的酝酿，和一些关于感激的措辞，都被打断了。皮克福德举着手，索斯盖特愣着，会场没有人说话。

“Jordan？”索斯盖特问，“怎么了？”

“能不能换个人？”皮克福德抬起头看着索斯盖特。他说话慢吞吞的，语气含糊，咬字不清，带着令人恼怒的腔调。

“我不喜欢他。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.01

没有争吵，没有令人尴尬的沉默。皮克福德安稳地睡着。

斯通斯拉起遮光隔板，舷窗外一片漆黑，视野里只剩下三两处防御站顶端的绿色信标，笔直地穿过云雾。他们已经到了欧洲大陆，舰船以缓慢的速度平稳地航行。斯通斯有点紧张，困扰着他的又不仅是紧张。他知道自己要去哪儿，又该做什么，即将身临其境的事实还是给他造成了不小的冲击。他看了看时钟，他们正在靠近北极圈，这里的夜晚异常短暂。过不了多久，太阳就会出现在地平线逐渐亮起的另一端。

“你睡着了吗？”

他被皮克福德的声音吓了一跳，朝对方扭过头。不知道什么时候皮克福德醒了，用毫无攻击力的蒙眬眼神盯着他。

“没有。”斯通斯坦承。

“你有点睡眠问题，不是吗？”皮克福德扯了扯滑落到腰间的毯子，把它拢在脖子旁。

“有时候。”

“你应该早点告诉我。”皮克福德重新闭上眼睛，在靠垫上磨蹭着，找了个舒服的姿势。

“为什么？”

“早点告诉我，我就能让你睡个好觉。”

“我不吃‘安然’。”

“我也不吃。”皮克福德说，“我不需要。你也不需要。但我们明天要走一整天。你最好关上窗，闭上眼睛，什么也别想。”

“Jordan。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你说的那番话，对我母亲说的那些。抱歉我……”

“John。”他打断了斯通斯，“什么也别想。”

许多人问过斯通斯做了什么皮克福德才会在公开场合表达不满，他把跟皮克福德仅有的交流在脑内来回过滤，想知道自己是不是说了冒犯的话。但他什么都没做。索斯盖特没有指责他们在会场争吵，只是让他们好好聊聊，说说对彼此的看法。他们拒绝再次交流。索斯盖特只好把他俩扔进了北楼地下雷达实验中心的消声室，那里比安静更安静，噪声级是世界领先的-26.7dB。

“这是训练的一部分。”索斯盖特声称，“管道里可能会出现涡旋消声场，噪声级低于-30dB。你们得习惯。”即便所有人都明白他的意图不止于此。

这是斯通斯第一次进消声室，往四周蔓延的静谧成了有形的压力，把他俩挤压在狭促得如同平面的空间内。斯通斯只忍了两分钟就开了口：“我做错了什么？”他自己的声音前所未有地陌生。

“你什么都没做错。”皮克福德回答，“不喜欢你是我的问题。”

这几乎是争吵的重播，他们很快就会进入不可解的死循环里。“也许你应该换个人，比如哈里马奎尔。”皮克福德曾经这样向索斯盖特建议，“他更高也更壮。”当着斯通斯的面。

“也许你应该换个管道兵。”斯通斯立刻回击，“毕竟不够高的不是我。”

“我们不会换人。”索斯盖特语气坚定地说，“明天开始训练。”

消声室的效果立竿见影。等他们除了自己脉搏的跳动和对方的呼吸什么都听不见，才终于冷静下来接受了现实。

“你是不是真的很想进管道？”皮克福德问他。他们已经在消声室里待了半个小时，从面对面坐着进展到并排坐着。

“我一直想。非常。”

“你知不知道里面有什么？”

“我知道。”

“你觉得这里可怕吗？”

“如果只有我一个人，我会觉得孤独。”

“我以前每天在这里待一两个小时。一个人。”他抬起头看着斯通斯，“管道比这里可怕一百万倍。”

“这就是为什么你需要我。”

“也许。”皮克福德移开了视线，“你知道他们现在为什么让舰兵跟管道兵一起下去吗？”

“我听说探索管道的任务改变了。”

“更重要的是，管道兵不够用了。”

3.02

最初他们让四至六名管道兵组成的队伍同时进入管道，一年后管道队人数减少了四分之一。接下来一两年，能力过硬的管道兵独自执行任务以减少人员损耗。可回来的管道兵有八成需要心理辅导，其中又有三成，心理辅导最终宣告失败。管道队成立的第五年，芝加哥23岁的保罗•戴维斯从盐湖城附近的灰牛管道返回西柯林斯管道队。他接受了为期七天的心理辅导，回家休息了两个月。他归队后做的第一件事就是劫持驾驶舱，把载着整个西柯林斯管道队成员的舰船开向最近的山脉。舰船最终加速撞上山崖。

“数据没有异常。日记没有异常。没人知道他经历过什么。”皮克福德告诉斯通斯，“那不是第一次意外，影响却最为恶劣。之后他们就不让管道兵一个人下去了。”他的语气很平静，咬字依然含糊不清。

基站建在山脉间的平地上，距离乌卡管道口两公里。夏天基地的日照时间很长，夜晚气温却仍然很低。斯通斯裹着毯子，隔着浅蓝色的玻璃，看着远处仿佛永远不会落下的夕阳。他给沃克打了个电话，像平时一样跟他闲聊。

沃克和马奎尔在离他们一百六十公里外的伊乌拉基地。伊乌拉管道跟乌卡管道的情况迥然不同。伊乌拉管道已被勘测了66%，共有三个入口，分布在管道群中央地带，有十六条主要分支，管道长度从5公里到40公里，基站设施完善。乌卡管道仅有一个入口，最近的基站距离管道口53.8公里，基站后的开发度为8%。地震波返图里的乌拉管道纵横交错，层层叠叠。

他离开窗口时，发现皮克福德站在他身后，看起来像是站了很久。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我不知道。”皮克福德回答，“可能我想记住你在阳光里的模样。”

他的语气跟他们离开伯顿前完全不同，当时的皮克福德听起来自信得多。斯通斯正在跟母亲道别，他们都哭了。斯通斯原本不想在母亲前掉眼泪，但试图阻止眼泪落下的所有努力都以失败告终。皮克福德走过来告诉她：“我保证他会平安回来。”他甚至拥抱了她并且吻了她的脸颊。他从来没有主动触碰过斯通斯。

3.03 

晚餐后他们打开了Deep Down。他们原本想把皮克福德的账号加进斯通斯的管道里，可私人服务器总连不上，所以他们干脆开了个新的双人世界，现在已经玩到第125天了。这也是索斯盖特口中“训练的一部分”。

皮克福德的账号是VIP账号，名字后连着个中括号，写着大写字母“[GK]”。斯通斯在大型服务器玩多人游戏时，曾经见过这样的后缀。“Game Keeper。”皮克福德解释，“他们跟管道队有合作。我会定期反馈游戏体验，也会告诉他们管道里有什么。但并不是说了就立刻有。两年前，我在卡莱尔附近的管道里发现了一种蠹虫，它们上个月才把它加进游戏里。”

斯通斯认识的管道兵都对Deep Down并不感冒。埃弗顿的大胡子霍华德就对Deep Down嗤之以鼻，认为游戏营中造出来的管道与真实管道天差地别。“没这么简单。”他告诉斯通斯，“你没有这么好的运气。不可能这么容易找到资源，更不可能跟管道蜘蛛周旋这么久。那些家伙一下就会弄晕你，很快地把你拖走。他们不是要吃掉你，而是要在你身上产卵。别这样看着我，John，我知道你怕蜘蛛。”

“但游戏不需要跟现实一样，不是吗？没有哪个游戏会。”皮克福德听完了斯通斯的复述，“我喜欢Deep Down，它是我玩得最好的游戏。可能我原本就喜欢当管道兵。他们一直告诉我，你不够高，之类的，但我还是想当个管道兵。”

每个人都有两面性，斯通斯想，他有，皮克福德也有，甚至把它切割成十几面都可以，每个人对待每个人的方式都大相径庭。皮克福德私下很好相处，在工作场合却乖张较真且咄咄逼人。他们争吵过不止一次。

离开伯顿之前索斯盖特对他说：“我当然担心，John，我比你想象中担心得多。如果不是Jordan，我甚至不会答应让我的舰兵进乌卡。但他是个快乐的孩子。”也许索斯盖特是对的。但此时此刻他跟凯恩和阿里一起，在七百公里外的古尔尼基地，无论斯通斯跟皮克福德正在经历什么，他都束手无策，只能遥远地指挥，不能跟他们站在一起。

“相信你的管道兵。”索斯盖特说，“无论发生什么。相信他。”

他不知道索斯盖特对皮克福德说过什么，大概没有说过类似的话，因为对方显然对他缺乏信任。他对斯通斯展示出的良好态度仅仅是为了礼貌。皮克福德仍然不喜欢斯通斯。他的不喜欢并不是带着厌恶的某种明显情绪，而是近乎本能的抗拒。就像他在这里，他心中斯通斯的最佳位置是在十米开外，看得到就可以了。如果可能的话，尽管包括索斯盖特在内的所有人做过许多事来改善他们之间的关系，皮克福德仍宁可斯通斯此时此刻不在身边。皮克福德试图掩盖这一点的任何努力都是徒劳。

“外面还是亮的。”斯通斯往窗户瞥了一眼。

“你应该去多看几眼。”皮克福德说，“因为很快你就会想念阳光。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.01

他们都希望自己能像了解舰船般了解管道。

造访者到来的第四年，人类在管道战争中吃尽苦头，才意识到它们能在管道内进行远距交流。困扰地球已久的地下通信似乎终于有了解决方案。可斯通斯进入管道时，管道通信难题依然悬而未决，即便人类已经尽了最大努力。管道被比喻成另一个世界，一旦进入管道就与世隔绝，无法得知地表的一切，地表也听不见你的声音。管道比太空站难熬得多，因为无线传播需要的仅仅是更长的传输时间。

“无线通信行不通，不管多大功率都穿不透这么厚的泥土。而且管道壁几乎隔绝信号。”皮克福德说，他额头前的探照灯能照亮很远的距离。他们已经往下爬了一层，往前走了六公里。氧气浓度仍然很高。管道底有三四公分深的水流，从他们来的方向往前，向下。他们检测了水的成分，除少量微生物外几乎是纯水。除了水流声和脚步声，他们几乎什么都听不见。

“我知道他们在卡莱尔管道装了缆线。有线通信。新闻反反复复地说了半年。”

“卡莱尔管道探测完了，他们花了两年清除管道老鼠。缆线没法被埋在管道里，只好暴露在外，而那些老鼠什么都吃，很快就能啃断缆线。但无论如何，他们不会在乌卡装缆线，乌卡总长度可能有两百多公里。”

关于管道最可怕的一点，就是人类无法破坏管道壁。并不是因为它们有多么坚不可摧。

管道壁能承受穿甲弹和炮弹，但人们很快找到了足以摧毁管道壁的能量。当他们试图从加拿大的吉利安管道中段往下挖凿时，意外发生了，爆破装置刚被引爆，长达五公里的管道像多米诺骨牌一样以每秒三百米的速度，从爆破点向两端坍塌萎缩。距离爆破点三公里处是麦克斯韦重力实验场，它是世界范围内已知的五个重力实验场之一。管道壁塌陷后，重力实验场里的五倍引力场开始把周围的土地往奇点拉。

“两个月后拉力降低，坍缩速度慢了下来。”皮克福德告诉斯通斯，“现在那里是个大坑。有段时间大家以为人类完了，以为那玩意会变成黑洞一类的东西，把整个地球吞进去。吉利安管道是最安全的管道。它是最早被探测完成的，很浅，而且没有危险实验场。要是制氧场被破坏，那种能把二氧化碳还原成氧气的催化剂被释放到空气中，人类很快就完了。”

中国的伊犁管道就是这样。他们打开了潘多拉的魔盒。管道队和科研人员安全回到了地表，可伊犁管道被永久封锁，唯一的管道口由军队看守。现在的伊犁管道里除了少量氯气和氮气，氧气浓度超过90%，即便是微小的火星也能让人置身地狱。

“至少我们不用担心氧气了，它像个氧气舱。”皮克福德说，“可那些树，它们需要二氧化碳。”

他们又往下爬了一层，地下河拐了个弯，淌进了另一条小路。他们所走的每一步都让他们离流水发出的琤瑽声更远了些。他们继续往前走了一公里，空气里不再有洪水和苔藓的味道，管道壁开始发出幽幽的蓝色冷光。皮克福德关掉了探照灯。“我们得吃点东西。”他说。斯通斯看了看表，他们已经走了四个小时。

“我们比想象中走得快。”斯通斯告诉皮克福德。

“中段最难走，如果我们今晚能把它走完，明天就轻松些，我们能睡在基站里。”

重力仪估算的前进距离与实际距离之间有着明显误差，GPS帮不上忙。斯通斯不知道他们到底走了多远，又离目标还有多少路程。可等他们到达目的地，管道生活只不过刚刚开始。在未来的两个月内他什么都没有。没有阳光，没有红色的雨水，没有外卖送来的半只烤鸡，没有女人的啜泣，没有床褥和香水散去时的味道，没有月亮，没有甜食，没有温柔和隐藏在温柔底下的悲怆，没有挚友的调侃，没有母亲的慰藉。除了皮克福德他什么都没有。

他们越往前走，周遭就越明亮，管道壁上缓慢流动着浅蓝色的冷光，往前勾勒出整个管道的形状，现在它像是条蓝色荧光通道，能把人带向类似电影《阿凡达》中荧光森林一样的地方。斯通斯停下脚步。管道壁上盘布着像静脉般密集分叉的蓝色纤维，光斑在纤维里流动。斯通斯伸出带着手套的手，碰了碰它，软软的，还有点黏答答的。他手指触碰到的地方光斑汇聚起来，发出更明亮的光芒。

“蓝紫荧光煤絨菌。”

斯通斯抬起头，皮克福德从前方不远处侧身看着他。

“是黏菌？”

“对。造访者找到了一些煤絨菌，然后改造了它。”

“它们吃什么？”

“应该吃你吧。”皮克福德说完就头也不回地走了，斯通斯往前追了两步。他注意到管道底部也爬满了荧光黏菌，皮克福德踏过的地方留下了发光的脚印。他回头看了一眼，他自己也有。

“你们为什么不把这东西告诉Deep Down？”他追上了皮克福德，“他们应该把它加到游戏里。”

“我说了。但他们说‘这玩意没什么实际用处’，‘我们的游戏不是靠画面取胜的’，‘光影系统会大大降低游戏速度’，之类之类的。”皮克福德复述时模仿了一种古怪的口音，听起来像南方人，但又没那么南方。斯通斯愣了愣，接着傻笑起来。皮克福德看了他一眼，很快转过头，重新看着前方。

“它们吃什么？”斯通斯又问了一次。

“微生物、垃圾、管道生物的代谢物。造访者设计它大概是为了清理管道。发光只是趣味。”皮克福德停下脚步，接着伸出手，在蓝色荧光中看着自己的手掌，“如果你能设计一种生物，John，你会不会顺便把它们设计得很漂亮？造访者就是这样的。他们把所有生物都设计得很漂亮。”

4.02

造访者的到来的第一年给英国畜牧业造成了不小的打击。首先是气候上的变化，夏天平均气温比往常高了四摄氏度，牛奶减产了60%，苏格兰的本地树莓都提前成熟了。市场已经为畜牧业末日做好了充分准备，他们开始推广合成肉，在街上随便找了些路人试吃。“难吃死了。”受访者表示，“跟肉没有任何相似之处。”

秋天各类合成肉仍然上市了。所有合成肉都被欲盖弥彰地做成了汉堡肉的模样。“因为你本来就不知道汉堡肉里有什么。”沃克语气神秘地说，“牛肉，马肉，猪的内脏，你的宠物狗……嘿别生气，我只是开个玩笑。”

斯通斯一度对现代科技非常绝望，因为他们努力了这么多年，还没有研究出便于携带同时很他妈好吃的合成食物。哪怕不是那么便于携带的也没有。人类发明出舰船的同时本该开发出一种吃两颗就能饱腹同时感觉就像吃了一整只烤鸡那样愉快的胶囊。这些想法，在斯通斯跟皮克福德坐在荧光黏菌的正中央，吃着一管质地像牙膏一样没什么味道的能量糊时，重新回到斯通斯的大脑。

“难吃死了。”皮克福德突然说。

斯通斯抬起头看着他。他已经吃光了一整份，斯通斯只吃了三分之一。

“你是整管吞的吗？”斯通斯问他。

“难吃的东西就该迅速吃完。”皮克福德瞪了他一眼，“没法想象我明天还得吃这个。”他的脸皱着，看起来很生气。

“你确定我们未来几十天不用吃这个？”

“你已经接受过训练了，别像个傻逼一样。而且你他妈在Deep Down里有三百多万个积分，你的柜子里全他妈是烤肉。”

“那是游戏。游戏里很简单。”

“我会去找食物的。”皮克福德皱着眉头把空牙膏管塞进背包，接着站起身，“我不要吃这个。”

斯通斯隐约觉察到对方是个对食物非常热衷的人，但他没意识到问题的严肃性。许多天之后皮克福德说：“如果你意识到就不会犯这样的错误。”对皮克福德而言那是非常严重的错误，严重到无论斯通斯做什么都不足以让皮克福德原谅他。当然那是许多天后的事，现在的斯通斯安全、平静，不带杂念地从铝管里吸食着灰色的带着一点腥味的能量糊。

皮克福德看着手腕上的重力仪，估算他们还要走多久。

基站前的路已经被探测完了，他们知道不远处有个“悬崖”，第二天要戴上氧气面罩。可在管道里，基站和任何已知的道路都是相对安全的，这不是他们深入乌卡的初衷。

“乌卡里至少有三个实验场，他得去把资料保存下来。”训练的第一天，索斯盖特告诉斯通斯。

“而你。”他看着斯通斯，脸上如常带着一副悲悯的和蔼表情，“你是去保护他的。”

十天后斯通斯才真正觉察这句话的意思，他开始理解为什么管道至少得有两个人，同时也弄清了管道兵越来越少的原因。他从来没想过两个月会如此短暂而又漫长，短暂得像个梦境，漫长得如同他在管道里拥有过完整的一生。


	5. Chapter 5

5.01

基站是从造访者的连接站改造的，除此之外，人类没有在地下建设与管道相通的庇护所的能力。基站舒适，宽敞、明亮、安全，与外界隔着三层强化防护门，供给充足的氧气和干净地下水。斯通斯躺在基站中心的地板上，瞪着天花板上白色的LED灯，皮克福德在淋浴间里检查热水炉的燃料是否充足，否则他们就得洗冷水澡。不是说冷水不行，只是没那么好。

斯通斯累了。

他刚闭上眼睛，意识便逐渐飘远，皮克福德在角落里敲敲打打的声音恍惚得如同在梦里。或者真的是在梦里。

离开荧光黏菌群落约莫半小时后，他们进入了无声区。当时斯通斯仅在机械前行，丝毫没有察觉周遭的细微变化。皮克福德猛然转身捏住他的手臂。这是皮克福德第一次主动触碰他。斯通斯有些惊诧。

皮克福德张了张嘴，什么都没说，只是用那双眼角下垂的蓝眼睛瞪着斯通斯。斯通斯从没见过他如此惊慌失措又忧心忡忡的模样。斯通斯笑了起来，问：“你想说什么？”他立刻变得惊慌失措。他听不见从自己喉咙里发出的声音，声带和胸腔在振动，周遭一片死寂。

他们提过无声区，索斯盖特和皮克福德，却都无法描述它是个怎样的地方。皮克福德把斯通斯捏得更紧了些，他用嘴型告诉斯通斯：“走。”斯通斯听不见脚步声，听不见呼吸声和脉搏跳动，听不见衣服摩擦皮肤。他甚至有些昏沉，头皮发紧，内耳道微微作痛。他从没如此切实地意识到他们身处一个本不属于地球的地方。他的眼睛还能看到东西，死寂压迫耳膜，逼仄挤压魂灵。他甚至不知道自己是否真的在前进。 

他不记得他们走了多久，无声的牢狱仿佛没有出口，管道也永远没有尽头。接着，突然间，所有声音重回耳畔：脚步声，喘气声，衣料摩擦皮肤的声音。皮克福德松开他，跌坐在地上。斯通斯能听见血管里奔流的声音，訇訇如同河川。

许多天后皮克福德才跟他聊起无声区。“就像黑色会吸收所有光。无声区吸收所有声音。”当时周围很暗，只剩下缓冲枪充电时闪烁的光芒，皮克福德侧脸的轮廓忽明忽暗，“在你听到声音之前，它们都被吸走了。”他把脸转向斯通斯，“感觉就像大脑被操过一样。”

斯通斯在地板上做了基站生活的第一个梦。他本以为会自己梦见无声区，因为在六十公里通往基站的路上，他们曾匍匐爬过被称为“毛细血管”的狭窄捷径，也曾攀着吊索从二十米高的连接站天花板滑到地面，可给他印象最深的仍然是无声区。他还清晰地记得生命被缓慢抽干的感觉。

可第一个梦跟无声区、“悬崖”或“毛细血管”都完全无关。他梦见他和皮克福德隔着河川对望，河水是红色的，可能是锈水，又比因锈雨形成的橘色河流要显得更深红些。

皮克福德说：“你身上有血。”斯通斯说：“不是血，是雨水。”皮克福德流出的眼泪是蓝色的。

他梦见他们之间没有桥，也没有船。

5.02

7月6日 基站 斯通斯

基站的热水炉终于被我修好了，底下有个甲烷池。可能是老鼠咬断了管线。但我把它修好了。我洗了个热水澡。睡了八个小时。

我们去基站周围转了转。我们是从南边来的，南边的管道已经被探得差不多了。东边有四条分叉，其中两条被俄罗斯人探完了。还有一条被探了一半。地图显示后面会有三条分支，剩下一条没人去过。西边有三条分叉，有一条被探完了。北边有三条分叉，其中两条标记牌是红色的，没人进去过。最右边的一条路，标记牌是黄色的，意味着有人进去过，但没有出来。Jord看了标记牌里存着的记录，他们有两个人，来自波兰，是十一个月前进去的。Jord说如果我们能找到他们的骨头，就带出来，还给他们的家人。我不知道他是认真的还是想吓我。他经常故意吓我。

我们找到了鱼池，水质很干净，他抓了条鱼，扔进分析机里碾碎。之后他说我们能吃那些鱼，它们跟地球上的鱼没什么区别。这句话听起来像是在说“这不是地球上的鱼”。它们看起来也不像普通的鱼，眼睛很大，尾巴很长，头是黑色的，尾部的鳞片是银色的。这些鱼很好吃，肉软软的，含有丰富的脂肪、蛋白质和我们需要的微量元素。但他还想去抓一种吃起来像鸡肉的管道生物，他管那些东西叫“灰鸡”。它们没有羽毛，只有鳞甲。我在手册上看到过这种生物。我说我们吃鱼就行了，我们是来收集资料的，又不是来打猎的。他说我什么都不懂。他这人非常可笑。有没有人说过他非常自大？也许我是第一个这么说的人。

基站是个房间，很大的房间。只有一个出口，出基站得打开三道防护门。我说建造这个基站的人一定非常害怕。他说“他应该害怕”。我们在基站里对彼此毫无隐私。但基站都这样，保证两个人能随时观察得到对方。据说曾经有些雇佣管道兵干掉了同伴，用尸体去喂“康康”。我不知道乌卡里有没有“康康”。但我们不是雇佣兵，他应该不会用我去喂任何东西。

我们的床垫很神奇，我回去也要买一个。压缩时只有一点点，自然膨胀后却非常舒适。他睡在仪表盘底下，因为他要看着数据。他让我睡在门口。我不想睡门口，我又不是狗。门口有个很大的窗子，外面看不进来，但里面能看出去，晚上老有些绿色的东西飘来飘去，像是团发光的雾。那东西不能碰，但它们会躲着人。哪怕看见，只要不动，它们就会飘远。那玩意让人害怕。我也想睡到仪表盘底下去。他说不行，他不喜欢有人睡在他旁边。我不明白为什么总是他说了算，可能只是我人太好了。

我想趁他淋浴的时候把床垫往里面挪。但淋浴室的门是透明的（为了防止有人在饮料里下毒），我挪了一半，看见他从里面瞪着我。我只好挪回去。我不想睡在门边。我对他说，只要不睡门口我睡哪里都可以。他说我可以睡在鱼池里。

补充：

我们刚刚去了西管道，那里有备用水源，还有些老鼠大小的灰色生物。他说这就是Deep Down里新加的蠹虫，如果我们不想吃鱼，可以抓几只。它们看起来不像蠹虫，像没有尾巴的老鼠。在管道里，蠹虫有老鼠大，老鼠有羊这么大，蜘蛛有汽车大。

西管道里有个没有水的池子，池底有8米深。这块区域装了灯，很亮。池底有块黑乎乎的东西，没什么厚度，像是滩油。我用灯照了照，但照不亮它。他让我不要盯着它看，过了几分钟它不见了。他说那就是“暗斑”。我不知道暗斑会跑。他也是最近才知道的。人看着它的时候它不会动。

他让我不要盯着任何黑暗。我问他为什么。他说，因为我也不知道会发生什么。

P.S. 我梦到他了。我是不是应该把梦记下来？我会记在别的地方。日记可能被人看到。你在看吗？你好。他说如果我们不出事，他们就不会翻我们的日记，只看工作日志。日记是给我们自己看的，如果我们失忆了，就能知道我们是谁。但如果我们都失忆了，我看了他的日记，他看了我的，我们会不会觉得自己就是对方？我问了他这些问题，他没有回答。他说我看起来不像话这么多的人。但我第一次在管道里生活，如果他愿意回答，我会连续问二十四小时。

 

5.03

7月6日 基站 皮克福德

我看到了记录牌。北管道失踪的两个波兰管道兵，一个叫乌林卡，一个姓塔夫斯基。他俩都只有22岁，都是金头发。加雷斯说如果我不想进北管道可以不进去，但我想去。如果我能找到他们的骨头就把他们带回来。我猜所有重要的实验场都在北边，只是直觉，不冒险就不会有收获。

乌卡比想象中好。鱼池里有很多“乌头”，还有小只的浅水鲨和金鹦鹉鱼，我不用吃能量糊了。但我还得找到别的食物。他们说东边的管道里有很多能吃的植物。明天我得去收集一些放进保鲜舱否则等需要就来不及了。我得去抓几只灰鸡，它们是我最喜欢的。

管道里没有甜食。造访者对糖分一定毫无兴趣不然水果不会富含淀粉质和蛋白质，吃起来像有弹性的土豆。我偷偷往背包里塞了块海绵蛋糕，理查帮我带的，里面有蔓越莓干。保质期显示它能坚持40天，我可以等到30天后再吃。它应该能支持我再熬一个月。为什么它们不喜欢甜食？它们可能都是傻逼。如果我能跟它们聊天会让它们吃个甜甜圈。它们应该创造能长甜甜圈的树而不是长土豆的树。但乔说过如果它们是硅基文明我们什么都没得吃，所以要学会珍惜。

我很想念乔。他的本名应该是Charles但所有人都叫他乔。这很酷。他整个人都很酷。他告诉我无论如何要相信自己。他给了我很多信心。我有几个月没看见他了，不知道他在哪。

造访者一定是挑选过才来找我们的，有氧气有水的星球，它们找到我们并且住在这里是因为我们有共同之处。如果它们真的是硅基文明就不会来我们这了，哪怕去火星或月球也不会来这里。地球到处都是水。可惜它们不喜欢甜食。

我得静下心想清楚什么时候进北管道。那之前我得去抓只灰鸡。

我还想养只“毛毛”，不知道乌卡里有没有“毛毛”。我很想念我的Ruby，我可能永远不会再见到她了。Jack受够了我的抱怨，他说如果你不想跟宠物分开就不要在管道里养宠物。但我很孤单。“毛毛”很可爱。它们就像狗，只不过有四只眼睛。它们会围着你的脚睡觉，还会打呼噜。


	6. Chapter 6

6.01

在许多年前，斯通斯刚刚读中学的时候，学校给每个学生发了本《对造访者，我们了解什么？》。书里提到了管道生态系，只有一页纸和一张插图，图上有只巨大的老鼠和一个满脸写着“我操”的男人。

后来他才知道，管道没有真正的生态循环系统，所有事都理所当然。它们需要什么就创造什么，对造成的后果漠不关心。如果它们搞砸了，就封锁那条管道，把被搞砸的一切关在里面。没有人知道它们的星球是什么样的，地壳底下是否布满管道，它们是否像蚂蚁一样生活在地底的城堡，它们有没有社会制度，有没有皇室，有没有法律，有着怎样的繁殖方式。它们总是按部就班，也不容易被激怒。等它们答应了要走，很快就离开了，带走了它们需要的一切。

他和皮克福德在东管道找到了一种贴着管道壁蜿蜒生长的植物，叶片有半厘米厚，乳白色，脆嫩多汁，咬起来像水果，但没什么甜味，只有淡淡的酸味。“维生素。”皮克福德说。他用小刀割下两根长长的白色藤蔓。斯通斯注意到它没有根部，但他不打算再问任何问题。

他们把背包里来自地表的食物都装进保鲜舱。皮克福德把能量糊跟一种在某条特别湿润的管道里找到的橘色圆粒混在一起，那些圆粒只有蟹卵大。斯通斯问他：“这玩意好吃吗？”

皮克福德抬起头看了他一眼：“我们不吃。这是抓灰鸡用的饵料。”这是斯通斯第两千六百次听他提起灰鸡。

造访者带来或创造的生物都有很强的目的性，要么能喂饱你，要么能杀死你，要么像荧光黏菌一样有任务和工作。只要不把它们带出管道，怎么对待它们都可以，没人知道你做过什么。生物之间的关系非常疏离，互相依存的很少。在非常偶然的情况下，管道蜘蛛会捕猎管道老鼠，大多数时间它们以不同的昆虫和蠹虫为食。斯通斯又想起了暗斑，他想知道它到底是不是一种生物，它吃什么，靠什么活着。

布置好陷阱的皮克福德比前两天放松得多。他们已经完成了基站改建，不缺氧气和水，不缺燃料也不缺食物，随时可以前往任何一条管道。在从东管道走回基站的过程中，他甚至回过头看着斯通斯，冲他笑了笑。那是个友好的笑容，带着一种古怪的训练有素的热情。“当舰兵是什么感觉？”他问。

晚上斯通斯跟他讲了三年前，当他还在埃弗顿时的事。他们被迫停靠在某个石滩，舱门没法开启，只能等待救援。他们没有足够的食物。第二天队长贾吉尔卡召集所有人，开了个会，让大家从一只签筒里抽签。霍华德问他：“我们为什么要抽签？”贾吉尔卡回答：“抽到红签的人，如果我们撑不下去，就先吃掉他。”斯通斯抽到了红签。他吓得半死。那一整天他都以为贾吉尔卡是认真的。之后他非常生气，他不知道为什么贾吉尔卡在生死关头还有心情开玩笑。贾吉尔卡说：“不然我们也没别的可做不是吗？”

皮克福德半躺在床上，傻笑着，一边听斯通斯讲故事，一边慢慢嚼着白色叶片。“他就是这样的人。”最后他评论，“Jags。他总设法让你开心。”斯通斯回忆着，他当时绝对不怎么开心，开心的是除他之外的所有人，但他很欣慰皮克福德看待事物的方式如此正面。

睡前他们把贴片贴在太阳穴上，看着存档平板的屏幕写日记。工作日志是手动输入的，日记则采用意识读取的方式。当然，读取生成的文字可以被修改。

斯通斯看了皮克福德一眼，等他把视线移回来，屏幕上录入了一行新的字：“我不想离他这么远。”

这不是我在想的事。斯通斯告诉自己，接着删掉了那句话。

5.02

斯通斯从七八岁开始接受舰兵训练，一开始只是体能训练和操作常识。每周两节课，周二和周五。他父母轮流开车带他去巴恩斯利，那是离故乡最近的训练基地。他还记得汽车排队驶离防护区时闪烁的红灯和随时会响起的警笛。十五岁时，他成了舰兵候补，舰兵不再是兴趣而是他的职业。

巴恩斯利有很多像他一样的少年，也有年轻的管道兵，他们总做跟大家完全不同的事，有着跟其他人不同的眼神和性格。斯通斯还记得某些管道兵的名字，他们曾经在巴恩斯利的大路上一起骑自行车，曾经在午夜去看电影，在草地上奔跑。但随着时间流逝，他们的形象渐渐模糊不清，最终退化成训练场上某个平静得仿佛早已接受了全部命运的眼神。他们说选管道兵就像在一群拉布拉多幼崽里挑选工作犬，并不是每个舰兵都能当管道兵，并不是身体特别好或者特别聪明就可以，也并不是特别高或者反应特别快就可以。

离开巴恩斯利之后，斯通斯再也没在任何舰船上见过他们中的任何一个。

探索未知管道之前的日子有些过分悠闲，下午三点钟斯通斯玩了会儿“驱逐舰”。皮克福德不在基站里。他说他得去东管道，八成还是为了灰鸡。游戏里的天空突然开始下起锈雨，斯通斯眼前又出现了那张带着锈斑的脸。他现在已经对这张脸非常熟悉，可皮克福德始终与那天傍晚出现在窗子底下的他有着难以描述的古怪差异。

那天夜里他忍不住问皮克福德：“你还记不记得我们第一次见面。”

皮克福德转过脸，脸上带着古怪的不安。他没有回答，像是在跟斯通斯一起等待答案。

“有一天我看见你淋着雨从实验大楼走回来。”斯通斯说，“脸上和头发上都是锈斑。你大概不记得那是我。”

“哦。那次。”皮克福德把视线转移到手指上，“我记得。”

“真的？我一直以为你没有认出我。后来我站在平台上看向餐厅，我又看到你了。”

“我记得。”皮克福德沉默了两秒钟，再开口的时候，他的语气柔和了许多，“我想知道你看到了什么。我吃完饭，盯着那扇窗，想到刚才走过的时候你在窗前看着我。我就走到你站过的位置，往下看。”

“而你没想到我会在窗子底下。”

“完全没有。你吓到我了。”

“这是你不喜欢我的原因吗？因为我吓到你了？”

“我不喜欢你？”皮克福德看着他，“你为什么这么说？”

他的语气里带着真诚的困惑。斯通斯盯着他的眼睛，想知道他们之中记忆出了问题的是哪一个。但他清楚地记得沃克在临行前对他说：“他没那么不喜欢你。”他也记得索斯盖特拍着他的背，让他不要太沮丧。他记得他们在会议室里争执。

“你告诉了所有人。你说不喜欢我，想换个搭档。我只记得这句。你为什么不喜欢我？”

“我不记得了。”皮克福德含糊地回答。

“你在逃避问题。”

“啊操。闭嘴。”皮克福德小声咒骂着，接着站起身，摇摇晃晃地往离斯通斯尽可能远的方向走去。

“这不是个困难的问题！”斯通斯冲他嚷着，“这他妈难道很难解释吗？”

皮克福德站在原地，斯通斯盯着他的背影。他在锈雨中看到的皮克福德又出现了，同样沉默，同样困惑，同样局促不安，他身上常有的训练有素的矫饰感消失了。最终他回过头，迎上斯通斯的注视。

“这他妈是个很难的问题。”他说，“我没法解释。”

进入管道之前，他们在协议上签了字。“以下行为是不被允许的。”斯通斯小声阅读着，“把管道里的生物带出……杀人……在非受迫状态下销毁……强奸……虐待……”他转过头看着皮克福德。“可他们说，不会有人知道我们在里面做了什么，签字有什么用呢？”

皮克福德没有搭理他，依然仔细读着协议，就像它跟以前的版本有所差异。

“给我点反应。”斯通斯催促着。

“别签。”

“什么？”

“什么都别签。”他转过脸，用带有强烈攻击性的眼神瞪着斯通斯，“滚回家去。这是我能给你的全部反应。”

接着他低头在自己的协议上签下了名字。

6.03

7月8日 基站 皮克福德

我尝试不去搭理他，但世界上最优秀的斯通斯先生吃了我的蛋糕。他说他给我留了一半仿佛我应该表示感激。我跟他大吵了一架。他隔着三四米冲我喊叫，说我不可理喻，说那只是一个蛋糕。我告诉他整个管道都没有甜食。他问：“所以呢？”看起来惊人地无辜就像我做了对不起他的事。

我不会放过他的。但现在做什么都于事无补。

陷阱没抓到灰鸡，抓到了三只蠹虫。斯通斯先生很兴奋，让我弄给他吃。他一定很喜欢蠹虫因为他老问蠹虫的问题。我问他为什么对蠹虫这么感兴趣但他不承认自己跟我提过两万次蠹虫。我现在不想看到他的脸。他的脸上写着“我吃了你的蛋糕它尝起来很棒我给你留了一半你得尽快把它吃了”。

我把它吃了。从来没有哪块蛋糕这么令人沮丧。

再过三天我们就去北管道。我让他选，他选了从未有人踏入的一条，因为“至少我们知道有人去过的那条里有什么”。斯通斯先生一定是个管道天才，因为我都不知道里面有什么。

我还是很生气。


End file.
